


Forgive Me, My Lady

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Ladybug gets rejected by Adrien, is comforted by Chat, it all gets complicated really quickly.<br/>Honestly didn't mean to get a reveal fic, but look what happened anyway *hopeless shrug*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Comments would be cool. Yeah, I think that's about it?

She's sitting alone, on top the Eiffel Tower. She has the blank look on her face that he hates to see, and her face and perfectly blue eyes are red, like she's been crying. He sits down next to her, wrapping his arms round her shoulders. She's freezing, he realises and she must be, it's well below freezing and her suit hasn't been modified at all.  
"My Lady-?"  
She looks up at him, noticing him for the first time. She tries to smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes, and it breaks his heart more than ever.  
"I'm fine" she lies, and it's even less believable because of the sniff at the end  
"No, you're not, come on, what happened?"  
She shakes her head "Nothing, I just- I just got rejected by a guy. It's not a big deal,"  
"Someone rejected you!? Is he gay?" He says, and she can't help but smile.  
"I don't think so, he said he had someone else. It's not important-"  
"Who was it? Who do I need to go beat up for breaking my Lady's heart?"she laughs.  
"It's fine, really"  
"My lady-"  
"Adrien Agreste"

His laugh immediately stops. He feels the world slow down. His face falls into one of fear and almost disgust. He tries to plaster a smile back on, but he can't. Did she mean it? Did he reject her? Did he not recognise her? Did he turn down the love of his life? Did he-

"Chat?" A small voice interrupting the chain of thoughts in his mind, snapping him back to the present.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are we going to patrol, or not?"  
He smiles, his cheeks burning and he gets to his feet, he walks along side her.  
He laughs, he jokes, he makes those god-awful puns that only he finds funny. He pretends he doesn't see Marinette in the back of his mind. He pretends he doesn't see the hurt on her face as he rejects her. He pretends he isn't comparing her with Ladybug and noticing all the similarities for the first time. He pretends he doesn't feel sick.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

That night, he lies face down into his pillow. Plagg finds it all really funny. He's still going on about how funny it is.  
He's run out of the cheese Adrien's been feeding him in order to stop him talking. The bugger can eat the bloody cheese really fast when he's got something to say too. A weeks worth of cheese gave Adrien a collective five minutes silence. Not that the silence of his own thoughts made him feel any better.

He checks the clock. 4:24am. Two and a half hours of lying here, and sleep isn't getting any easier. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning he doesn't feel any better. He can't bear the thought of seeing Marinette. He forces himself to get up, ignoring Plagg, ignoring himself.  
When he walks into the classroom, he pretends he doesn't notice Marinette being comforted by Alya, or the stare of hate Alya gives him over her comrade's shoulder. 

"I can't believe you did that" Nino tells him. He jumps at his friends voice, he had forgotten Nino was there.  
"What?" He knows exactly what Nino means, but he can't accept it himself, not yet,  
Nino nods toward Marinette behind him.  
"I can't believe you did that, turn down a nice girl because you've still got fantasies of a superhero. It's getting bloody ridiculous dude."  
"Yeah" he puts his head down on the desk "I know"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

If he thought Marinette was shy around him before, it gets worse. Typical, due to his luck, he ends up paired with her for a project. A three week project. He sees the way her face falls when the teacher reads out the names, the way she walks toward him, like she's facing an execution. She seems so un-Ladybug, he wonders if he was wrong. Then he sees her eyes, he's not wrong. It's her. His beautiful Ladybug hates him.  
"I'm so sorry" he whispers to himself  
"Did you say something?" She asks  
"No"  
"Sorry-" He doesn't know why she's apologising, and it's just making him feel so much worse. Maybe that's why she's doing it, but it's not, is it? Because she's the most beautiful, kindhearted person he's ever met and he loves her. Not just because she's Ladybug, because she's so amazing with and without the suit. Oh, god- he's been staring at her and oh, god- she's blushing. He's blushing too, and guessing from the heat radiating from his cheeks, it's just as fierce as hers.  
"Sorry" he mumbles.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next evening, it's Chat sitting on the roof, a dejected look on his face. It's Ladybug who comes and sits next to him, wrapping her arms round him. This time however, the moment Ladybug touches him, he starts to cry. She leaps back in alarm.  
"Jesus, Chat, what's up" he murmurs something that the she can't hear.  
"Chat?" She tries again  
"I'm so sorry" she doesn't understand what he's sorry for. He hasn't done anything. Unless he's apologising for the puns, of course, but he's not.  
"Chat?"  
"I-" he pauses as if in pain "I need to show you something" and she's caught off guard so much, that she follows. She takes his hand as he leads her down a dark alleyway. It's so empty she would feel threatened if she wasn't with him. She watches as he looks around, checking for eyes then he twists his ring. In one swift motion it comes off his finger. She doesn't want to see him, not really, but she can't help but watch as his suit morphs into-

"Adrien?"  
He won't meet her eyes. He stares at the floor, and nods.  
"Oh my god, Adrien?!"  
"Yeah"  
"When did you work out it was me?"  
He meets her eyes for the first time  
"Yesterday. The roof. The idiot who rejected you,"  
"Oh my god"  
She throws herself against him, hugging him so hard it's as if he's going to disappear if she lets go.  
"You stupid cat"  
And then she breaks down crying. She's still holding him, which is something. She can't be that mad. Can she?  
"That girl. The other one- you know it was you right?"  
She doesn't respond, and part of him doesn't want her to. He likes this right now, just here. Against this wall, in the dark and rain. God, he loves her.

She pulls apart from him, and she's transformed. He sees a soaking wet Marinette, hair sticking to the sides of her face, beautiful as ever, Marinette. He only has to look at her before he pulls her against him again, and now he's crying too, but it's okay.

He wouldn't change this moment for the world.


End file.
